Yandere-Chan
Yandere-Chan (Currently her real name is Ayano Aishi, it may or may not change later) is the 'Protagonist' of the game Yandere-Simulator (which may be renamed). Her goal is to get rid of every girl that likes her Senpai. As long as they won't like Senpai by the end of the week, no matter how (Either by being annoying to her, becoming another boy's girlfriend or being very mean), she will remain a good girl Family Life In the game, her parents are out of town for 10 weeks... For some reason. Most speculated reason is that Yandere-Chan's mother (Ryoba-Chan) dragged her husband (Whom she calls 'Darling' as a nickname) to go catch that meddling detective that's trying to stop Ryoba from killing more after that incident in 1989. This has been the confirmed reason via strange tapes. Her parents are not close with precious Yandere-Chan, her Mother knows that she has inherited the Yandere gene and her Father doesn't know how to feel about Yandere Chan, probably because Ryoba had 'Force surprise ' with him to even create lil Ayano. Despite this, Yandere-Dev has decided he may or may not include her parents sending texts to her to see if she's doing okay. Where this would fit and what purpose it would serve is unknown. School Life Yandere-Chan has been emotionless since she was little. Her world has been dull and meaningless. Despite this, she acted normal as to not disturb her clmates. This shows us that she is a superb actor, and may have a career in acting. Although she somehow knows -all about making friends or at least pretending to be someone's friend...which is a plothole if you think about it, just a lil... But once she met Senpai in High School, her world brightened up to the point of seeing 5x as many colours as we can see. Because of this, she loves him to the point where she would kill anyone that tried to steal his heart (once his heart is taken, he will never love Yandere-Chan, and that's no good, since a harem is NOT an option). No one knows about her murderous/yandere side, but once they learn of it, they become terrified and either promise not to speak a word of what happened in trade for their life or promise to tell everyone in hopes of stopping you. But of course the latter is unacceptable so don't do that if you wish to live. In some cases, some people lover her murderous tendencies and would kill to see more, but are too much of a ing wimp to actually talk to her, afraid of becoming an acomplise...like really? Combat Yandere-Chan is very capable of fighting, with or without a weapon. She is knowledgeable about anatomy, knowing all weak points of the human body (since she can kill most opponents with one blow) which can give her a high-ish attack stat. Although,anyone with more combat experience than her can take her down rather easily, so her defence stat could be rather low. She also has little jumping ability (Since Yandere Simulator 64 is not canon). But, she has her Insanity gimmick. This would behave in a similar way to the rage mechanic/KO punch charge up: The more Yandere-Chan attacks and KOs her opponents, the more sanity she loses. The lower her sanity, the more damage she deals, but she is more open to attacks the lower it goes. To Decrease her sanity, she can taunt (With a few taunt ideas being laughing like a madwoman, meowing or pulling out the Apple Senpai bit into and licking the teeth marks). And if she can't stick to one weapon, why not have multiple weapons? One for each smash attack perhaps? Yandere-Chan can wield damn Katanas and even make household appliances like screwdrivers deadly. Although, because it's smash bros, the deadliness of these weapons will have to be toned down to the point where stabbing and slicing people with this will have no physical effect because NINTENDO MUST MAINTAIN A FAMILY-FRIENDLY IMAGE BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY, THAT IS THE BIGGEST AUDIENCE FOR GAMING. But, if none of this will do, what about just using her easter eggs? Her easter eggs reference the Hitman, Metal Gear and Goldeneye as well as a bunch of anime. Most of the time, these easter eggs give her some kind of powers, and these are generally perfect for specials. Relevance Yandere Simulator is a hyped up game that EVERYONE gets to beta test! Once the game is actually out, then it can clify as an actual game! And since Cloud got in, surely Yandere-Chan can too... Right? With her fanbase to game completion ratio, it's fairly mive. Not to mention that she is hip with BOTH kids and older gamers alike so she is sure to bring in many people from most audiences. It would be good marketing for both Nintendo AND YandereDev! Possibilities As stated earlier, her attacks can be a mix of using weapons and physical combat. Smash attacks using weapons. Her grab can turn into a drag which can ALSO lead into a downward toss, which spikes if nothing is below the victim. Her final smash can be her Snap option... Whatever that is. She also has a bunch of possible alternate costumes! She has different uniforms she can use, including a swimsuit. Don't worry, she's specified to be 18 in the title, so she's legal. And that's not all, she can WEAR stuff aside from uniforms, such as eyepatches, cute hats and put toast in her mouth, just like every Japanese schoolgirl! It's like a weeaboo fantasy... If that's not enough, she CAN crawl after crouching, being one of the few characters in the game to realistically do so! (Looking at you Rosalina...) Crawling also reveals her panties! The skirt room is too small to add a void there so they will HAVE to leave it in, sort of like how Palutena can get pantie shots but not really? And just imagine her victory dialogue! "That's what happens when you mess with my Senpai!" "Now it's time to get rid of the evidence." "Another one bites the blade." And many more! Info-Chan Just like those lame guidances, Info-chan could provide information about her enemies! This is bound to be amusing. Also, Info-Chan can be her specials! And you're asking 'How' aren't you? Simple. Info-chan rewards Yandere-Chan for pantie shots in various ways... Although for it to be somewhat accurate to the source material, Yandere-Chan should have to charge up these specials in some way, perhaps by landing a certain smash attack. The game itself While the game has a large Japanese influence of setting, activities and names and such, this is probably only to mimic the fact that a Yandere is an Anime trope. The game is an Indie game being made by a man in America and volunteers because all he can do is program. This man goes by the name 'Yandere-Dev'. The only things we seem to know about him is an approximate location of where he lives, the fact that he is pretty white (as seen in one of his videos because you can see his arms) and we know what he sounds like. It's unknown if he actually has black hair like in illustrations... Although he is keen on saying he is a girl with long pink hair, huge and rainbow eyes. Some people still believe that. The game is approximately around 20-30% complete as of right now. Misc Gallery or the page will become too cluttered Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 10.52.41 pm.png|Beeeeeeewbszz Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 6.02.01 pm.png|Yandere-dev's reaction to people who want an 'easy' difficulty setting nmrGTSd.png|Nya Trivia * The Dev says that he will only include a 'Yandere-Kun' if there is enough fan demand and if - once it's on kickstarter - he reaches a stretch goal. * Yandere-Chan is most commonly seen using a knife to kill students. * There are only two known rivals to Yandere-Chan in-game that are programmed. Kokona-Chan is a test rival and Oka-chan is an actual rival currently implemented because she's the leader of the Occult Club, but In the full game she won't be at school till week 4. Several other rivals have been confirmed though, the main one being Osana-chan; others being the Nurse, Senpai's sister, a Substitute teacher and other rivals that have not been named or shown off including a student council rival, a cooking rival, a swimming captain rival and a delinquent rival. * For Yandere-Chan to even warrant trying to get rid of someone, you have to either like Senpai, or you have to know what the she is doing. So for smash, it's umed that all the characters know what she is doing... And Peach probably likes Senpai, . * The game she is in has an Undertale reference so she is likely to get support from Undertale fanboys, someone has also made a Sans skin for her already. ** Scratch that there's a ing Sans mode in the easter egg menu now. *** But Toby ruined it for some reason BECAUSE YOU CAN ONLY USE MEGALOVANIA AND GASTER BLASTERS IF TOBY IS GETTING PAID DAMMIT * Without an early kickstarter, her game is umed to be released around 2018-19, which will likely be the year the next smash is released in. It's perfect! * She can perform the Yandere-Punch, which is similar to her Idol. * Twitch banned the game because Titans and naked school girls. You know, because GTAV isn't worse. Category:Yandere Simulator Characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Anime Category:Senpai Category:Third Party Characters Category:Needs more tags Category:Animea Category:Controversial